


Favor

by ThirstyChiken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Ghost!Technoblade, Gen, Out of Body Experiences, Spiritblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyChiken/pseuds/ThirstyChiken
Summary: Dream calling in his favor for Technoblade to some drink strange potion that at first glance didn't had any effects.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Favor

"Drink this"  
Under the cover of night, Dream stood on the entrance to his house, covered in snow and holding out a small, strange - colored potion-something like a gradient between yellow and blue, Techno did not remember seeing such things before. The voices were divided into "drink quickly "and"don't drink at all." Taking the flask from Dream's hands, he opened it, the smell was as strange as the color, good thing it wasn't nauseating. Phil, who was standing behind him, was already holding an explosive regeneration potion in his hand just in case. With a lump in his throat from feeling the danger of this liquid, Techno forced himself to drink it. Every mouthful was hard to swallow from fear of the unknown. Strangely, it didn't have any effect. Too weird.  
"Yes"  
Just  
as mystically appearing out of nowhere, the Dream disappeared as if it had never been there. The only thing that indicated his presence was the empty phial in Technoblade's hand.   
"How do you feel, mate?"  
Phil asked. Techno didn't respond immediately, still expecting meanness from the strange liquid.  
" .... It didn't do anything."  
He was very confused. Why would Dream want him to drink it if the potion didn't have any effects?!  
"Are you sure? "  
" Yes"  
Voices shouted "Technoblade never dies" happily, and that seemed to be the end of it, Techno and Phil fell asleep.  
However, in the morning, only Phil got up from his bed. No matter how much he called and woke up drush, Techno did not react in any way, which caused the winged's panic to increase with great speed. When he tried to wake up the pink-haired man, he found that he was looking at nothing with a glassy stare. He was alive, but otherwise…  
As for Techno himself, no matter how much he tried to draw Phil's attention to himself, nothing came out, his voice was not audible, his hands went through, every time he tried to touch Phil in any way, and it was not very pleasant to look at his own almost lifeless body.


End file.
